


[Podfic] Blood, Love, and Rhetoric

by hopelesse, isozyme, wynnesome



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Absurdist Tragicomedy, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Existential Angst, M/M, Pastiche, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/pseuds/wynnesome
Summary: Something’s wrong with causality. Beyond the academic.Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead, Steve/Tony style.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Team Angst





	[Podfic] Blood, Love, and Rhetoric

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blood, love, and rhetoric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780847) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



> With (further) apologies to Tom Stoppard.

### Cast List

  * **Narrator:** Wynnesome
  * **Tony Stark:** Isozyme
  * **Steve Rogers:** Hopelesse



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/bloodloveandrhetoric)



### Credits & Details

  * **Author:** Isozyme
  * **Cover artist:** Isozyme
  * **Length:** 11 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3




End file.
